Supernatural
by Mystical Aquafina
Summary: There’s some mysterious girl in the shadows of the night, out to defeat any shaman who is against Zeke. But what happens when she encounters Yoh? Will he find out her secret? Or maybe she’s not so super after all. !Revised!


**Summary: There's some mysterious girl in the shadows of the night, out to defeat any shaman who works for Zeke. But what happens when she encounters Yoh? Will he find out her secret? Or maybe she's not so super after all.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Shaman King or any of its characters**

**Chapter 1: **Who is she (Question Existing?)

Yoh held Anna in his arms as he sobbed uncontrollably. He didn't understand How did this happen? Why would he try to hurt Anna? Why did he? What did she do? So many questions ran through his head, but there was only one answer, Zeke. Zeke wanted Yoh to suffer, and if that meant destroying the people close to him, then so be it.

"I'm so sorry Master Yoh." Rio said crying himself.

"Yeah dude, sorry we couldn't save her." Trey said trying to hide his tears.

"We tried our best." Faust said as him and Eliza knew what he was going through.

"Why!?"

Everyone looked at Yoh surprised, even Zeke. He himself could not believe what he has done. He loved Anna as well, and then he orders his fire spirit to kill her.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!? SHE DID NOTHING!!!!"

"So sorry brother, but I had to. I didn't want to-"

"THEN WHY DID YOU?!"

"Well does it matter? You'll soon be joining her." Zeke said as he disappeared into the night sky.

"NO! COME BACK!"

"It's okay Yoh-" Morty began, but was cut off by Yoh.

"No it's not...I've lost Anna forever..."

**Back home**

Yoh opened the door to his house. He almost forgot Rio, Trey, Faust, Eliza, Amidamaru, Morty, and Len were following behind him. Rio carried Anna back to Yoh's home, and carefully placed her on her bed. Yoh was in his room laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Everyone entered his room but he barely noticed.

"Will you be okay, Yoh?" Len asked

"...Yeah I'll...be fine..." he managed to say.

"Alright, if you say so, but we'll spend the night just incase." Trey said motioning the group to leave the room.

Minutes later he rolled over yelling into his pillow. "I'm sorry Anna!"

**Downstairs**

"This hit Yoh pretty hard." Faust said as Eliza agreed with him.

"Yeah, but they were just about to get married two weeks from now." Rio said

"This is unbelievable. Don't you know what can happen now?" Morty said

"Yoh will seek revenge, which could cause Zeke to kill him too." Len said

The room was silent for a moment. What could they do? If Yoh was determined for things to go his way, then things would go his way. But they just then had to realize that if he went after Zeke…they could do nothing to stop him, but they weren't going to let Yoh get killed as well.

"Len's right."

Everyone turned to see Amidamaru coming into vision. "Yoh might let his anger take over, which could lead to his own death..."

There was only so much they could do…

**1 year later**

Yoh had opened back up ever since Anna passed away, but it was still a sensitive subject. Amidamaru appeared in front of Yoh's room door. He passed through it just to see Yoh in a daze. He didn't even notice the other presence in the room.

"What's wrong Yoh?" Amidamaru asked concerned.

"Today would've been our wedding anniversary."

Amidamaru blinked. He really didn't know what to say. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Yoh looked at him and smiled. "Oh it's okay. How 'bout later we get the gang together and catch a movie?"

"That sounds fun."

"Well until then let's take a walk now to burn some time."

"That's fine with me."

"Let's go."

On their walk Yoh and Amidamaru passed by so many salesmen that if they would've actually bought one thing from every stand they would have items that would last them more than a year. And the funny thing is that they have seen Silva at least 5 times, on second thought, make that 6 times. There he was again.

"Yoh! Just because your my favorite costumer, I'll give you 50 off for this 'Zeke free town' t-shirt!"

Yoh and Amidamaru sweat dropped. "Um Silva, I'm your only costumer."

"**Shhhhh!!!** No one else is supposed to know that!" Silva said.

Yoh chuckled. "Sorry Silva, I didn't bring any money with me."

"Oh...well...okay. Talk to you later?" Silva asked disappointed.

"Sure, see ya." Yoh began to walk away "Now that you think about it Amidamaru, No one has seen Zeke after the incident."

"That's good...isn't it?"

"Yeah."

**After the movies**

"That movie was so pointless!" Len stated

"But it was so interesting how Trey kept on screaming throughout the whole movie." Rio said

"I WAS NOT!" Trey said defending himself.

"That was the best movie." Faust said and Eliza shook her head agreeing with him.

"Yeah only because it had Skeletons in it." Yoh said

"I'm surprised that you weren't in it Faust." Amidamaru said.

"You would've been perfect." Morty said

The gang laughed until they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Rio asked

"Sounds like a damsel in distress." Len said

"Let's go find it then. Amidamaru lead the way!" Yoh said with everyone following behind.

They came up to see a female shaking uncontrollably on the ground. A shaman was attacking her. The gang gasped as the shaman launched towards the woman.

"Stop right there!" a female voice spoke.

Everyone looked to see who spoke up.

"Who are you?" The shaman asked

"I'm your destroyer."

She ran towards the shaman as he did the same. They went to a head to head battle no weapons or nothing. In less than 10 hits the shaman was defeated. The last kick allowed her to flip through the air and she landed right in front of Yoh! She was so close to him that there noses almost touched. She was only there for 5 seconds and then she flipped back and ran away.

"Who was she?" Rio asked

"I don't know..." Amidamaru said

Len walked up to the woman on the ground. "Are you okay, Miss?" He held out a hand to help her up.

"Yes..." She answered

"Do you know why you were being attacked?" Trey asked

"No I don't, I mean, I didn't do anything." she said "But I do know one thing."

"What is that?" Yoh asked

"That Zeke is back."

Everyone gasped. "If Zeke is back, then this means trouble for everyone." Morty said

"Yeah, because I bet he has come back even stronger than before." Faust said

"Also," the woman spoke. "I know who that young female was too. I just recently found out."

"Who?" they all asked

"Her name is...Naorinite, The ultimate spirit medium and exorcist. Word is she might have come back from the dead."

**The next day**

A girl walked down the familiar streets of the city that she had to leave unexpectedly. She felt so weary not to hear the voices of her friends and family that she missed so much. Sure she acted a little rough around the edges, but she sure wasn't going to act helpless or innocent.

Usually you think that someone would be happy to be back home, where all of their friendships started, where they found their soul mate, and where they found...happiness, happiness which could be found nowhere else. Usually, you would be right, but not for this girl. With her, it would be the exact opposite of what she felt. She could never let anyone figure her out. It would just be more difficult to leave when she had to.

As she walked the streets of her hometown, concealing her identity, she wondered why she had agreed to come back to this world. She wondered why she had agreed to see the faces of the people she loved. It was **his** fault for even offering her in the first place to return. Why did Zeke bring her back?

The girl sat down on a park bench. It had started to rain. Storm is more like it. She looked up, she saw lighting dance across the sky and she heard thunder roll off the clouds and into her ears. At least there was one thing she still loved about her the city, its thunderstorms were always at its worst.

She heard someone coming and lucky for her she had on a black jacket. She pulled the hood over her head to make sure no one saw her face. She tried to see who it was but she couldn't do that without them seeing her face as well. All she could see was that it was a boy.

**Naorinite's P.O.V.**

"Excuse me." he said

"Hn." was all I said in return

"Why are you sitting out here in a thunderstorm?" he asked being very curious.

'Why in the world do you go up to somebody and ask them a question that is really none of their concern?'

"Because it's none of your business."

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked

"No." I replied

"Then why don't I take you home, so you won't catch a cold." he said

'Home, I don't have a home.'

"I don't think so."

"Well then I'll just sit here with you until your ready to go." he said

I was confused. Why would he do that? It's not like I know him.

"What if I'm here all night?" I asked still shielding my face, just to here his answer.

"Then I'll stay here with you all night."

"But why? You don't even-"

"Because it's the right thing to do, and you looked lonely, I've been like you before; no one ever spoke to me when I went to school. You see, I'm a shaman, so I can see ghosts. I told people and they didn't believe me, they thought I was a freak."

'Wait I remember this story from somewhere…'

"You have a guardian ghost, right?" I asked

"Yup, his name is Amidamaru."

'…Is this boy who I think he is? Please don't let it be…'

"What...is your...name?" I asked stuttering.

"Asakura, Yoh Asakura. I thought you would have already known, Naorinite." he said

I quickly got up and backed away, staring at him, wide eyed, but still making sure that he didn't see my face. "How...how'd you know...who I was?"

"I can have Amidamaru here track down any shaman or spirit medium I tell him to." he said

"So why me? Why did you want to find me?" I asked

He sighed and stood up, smiling of course. "I just have one question."

"All this way for one question?" I asked. It did seem kind of foolish.

"What is your true identity?" he asked

I thought for a moment, first I wasn't going to say anything at all.

"I'm not telling you." That was my answer. Why would I tell him?

**Yoh's P.O.V.**

"Are you sure you're not going to tell me?" I asked

I expected to get a response from her, but I didn't, I looked up and I couldn't see her face but when the lightning flashed over the sky, I saw a shining crystal tear fall to the ground. Naorinite was crying.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, don't cry. Was it something I said?" I didn't understand why she was crying. I hope I didn't upset her.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked.

"You keep asking me who am I, really, and I don't even know myself." she said

"What?" was all I could ask.

"I don't know who I am, I don't know where I belong...I'm just-" she was cut off.

Funny how I felt myself being drawn towards her, because I really didn't realize until it was too late. And it wasn't like she was paying attention either. It was like I was in a trance, like I had no mind of my own; it was like I already knew her from somewhere. And it felt like she was hiding something. I hardly even know Naorinite and for all I know she could be working for Zeke...so why was I kissing her...?


End file.
